


What do you need from me?

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Music, I'm Sorry, M/M, Tom Riddle Being an Asshole, but I wrote it anyway, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Charlie needs to get his regular Saturday gig back from Tom Riddle and his band. This brings up a lot of confusing feelings along the way





	What do you need from me?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd ...because whose going to beta this hot nonsense right?  
Disclaimer : These characters do not belong to me, I make no profit from this in any way.

Feedback rang out over the packed basement club as the collaborative female shriek rose from the front row. The lead singer of the band was tall, thin and deathly pale with a swath of black hair that hung over one eye that he was perpetually flipping out of the way. He had long shucked his  _ Sex Pistols  _ muscle tank into the writhing crowd and was now just a rib cage attached to tight leather pants.

But Charlie had to admit the look worked for him. 

He shifted his well-freckled arms in his leather jacket to hide his discomfort. Charlie was the lead singer for his own underground band  _ The Romanian Dragon Sanctuary  _ and the Jack Skellington wannabe at the microphone was Tom Riddle, lead singer of a new band called  _ The Death Eaters _ , who were quickly stealing all the city's best gigs. 

Tom bit his lip and air humped the microphone stand and the room exploded in a wave of pheromones being released from the front row. Charlie himself had to shift in his discomfort.

“What do you think?” came his brother's voice. Bill was the drummer for  _ The Dragons  _ but these days he was more occupied with watching his girlfriend with the weird hippie name shake a tambourine aimlessly around the stage. 

“I think if Tom leaves the rest of them would be lost, he’s the only real showman,” Charlie said leaning into his brother’s ear.

“What you don’t think the blond guy can run the show?” Percy, his other brother, and bassist asked pushing his glasses up his nose. 

Charlie shook his head but before he could stage a reply, Riddle shoved the mic stand into one of the clubs amplifiers causing an ungodly noise and screams from patrons and club owners. Once it subsided and  _ The Death Eaters _ we’re escorted off stage Charlie turned to Percy. “ With that attitude, they won’t last, nothing to worry about little brother.”

Percy snorted, rolled his eyes and polished off his beer. Charlie ignored him and spotted the other band exiting from the back. Riddle had a new shirt on and was looking mutinous with all his cronies in tow having the decency to look slightly ashamed for there lead singer’s haughty attitude. 

Charlie carefully made his way through the crowd until he got within earshot of Riddle. “Nice set, too bad you had to go and fuck it up all at the end there.” The pale man turned to him with eyes so light brown and fiery they almost glowed red.

“What do you want, ginger?” his speaking voice was much high pitched than Charlie could have guessed. His band chuckled behind him right on cue, except for the blonde lead guitarist who was staring off into the distance. Riddle elbowed him in the ribs. “Lucius.” he hissed staring him down.

“We got bigger problems than ginger twat,” Lucius mumbled leaning into Riddle. “The sisters just showed up.”

“Oh for fuck's sake,” Riddle grumbled. He rolled his burning eyes back to Charlie. “Listen, what do you want? Make it quick.” 

“I want you to step off our territory. My brothers and I used to play this club every Saturday, it was one of our biggest regular crowds and now you're taking up Friday and Saturday all night?”

Riddle snorted. “Wait, are you that band with the stand-up and bass and banjo? Ugh, I hate that hipster shit, go find a commune to play to. “

“Tom-” Lucius interrupted

“Don’t call me that!”

“Bellatrix incoming.” 

“Oh fuck me,” Riddle whined. His eyes lingered over Charlie for a second and then wrenched him by the elbow. “Listen closely, see that pile of hair with the crazy eyes? Yeah that’s my...that’s Bellatrix and the bitch is crazy and she's constantly up in my space. I’ve only slept with her like 5 or 6 times I don’t know what her deal is. You play along and we’ll leave this shit hole and you and your brothers can play all the  _ Mumford and Sons _ bullshit you want, got it?” 

Charlie bit his lip and then nodded. “ What do you need me to do?”

Riddle grinned and the effect was unnerving. He gripped Charlie’s jaw in his long ice-cold fingers and pressed their lips together. It wasn’t really a kiss so much as it was mashing of faces together.

A woman with fair skin and black hair piled on top of her head materialized in Charlie's side vision from out of the floor. Her pupilless eyes burned into him as she started in on a high pitched tirade. A blonde with blue eyes and the same face appeared at her shoulder, studied the situation, shrugged and turned away. 

Riddle finally let go of Charlie's jaw and tired to the mad, ranting woman. Charlie rubbed at his jaw thinking it was probably going to bruise. 

“I don’t love you Bellatrix! I don’t love anyone! He’s my new fuck toy and you’re nothing to me!”

Bellatrix was reaching ear-splitting levels that even carried over the den of the club. The woman who could have only been her sister had attached herself to Lucius in a tangle of lips and limbs. Charlie's old confusion was leading into a new wave; he didn’t hate that kiss. 

Riddle grabbed Charlie's hand and was staring at Bellatrix coldly while she screeched. With a sharp tug of his hand, Riddle pulled in Charlie closer and ran longer jagged fingernails down his chest, making him wince in discomfort but again, didn’t find himself entirely hating the sensation. 

“Come on Cissa let’s go!” Bellatrix finished unsuccessfully prying her sister away from Lucius. With another attempt grabbing both her arms and physically wheeling her away, Bellatrix steer both of them towards the door with her sister yelling “ We JUST got here Bella! That’s not fair!” 

Riddle finally turned back to Charlie, sweet starting to glisten on his pale forehead.

“This shithole is all yours. We’re out of here, I don’t want Bellatrix showing up every weekend like that.” The rest of the band look shifty at Lucius and then at Tom but didn’t say a word. Tom licked his lips nervously and then up and down Charlie’s body. “You can follow us if you want.” He whistled and the band made their exit. 

Charlie was rooted to the spot and watched Tom Riddle part the crowd effortlessly with his band trailing in his wake. He rubbed the spot where Riddle had dug in his nails and mentally noted to only book every other Saturday and to find out where  _ The Death Eaters  _ were playing next. 


End file.
